


Fanciful

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Ugly Duckling, knowledge of literature: nil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes doesn't understand a reference to a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanciful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 26 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1169285.html): _Blood on the Snow. Many fairy tales have their roots in horror stories. Others are bright and shiny and sparkly by design. Use a fairy tale or horror story as the inspiration for today's entry._

"Watson, why would someone refer to a comely woman as an 'ugly duckling'?" Holmes asked me one evening, frowning at the paper.

I recalled my list of Holmes' limits and its first entry: _Knowledge of Literature.–Nil_. "It is likely a reference to the fairy tale of a bird who was considered unsightly in its youth but grew into a beautiful swan. Haven't you heard of it?"

"I don't keep anything as fanciful as fairy tales in my brain-attic," he retorted.

For Christmas that year, I gave Holmes a collection of Andersen's tales. To my surprise, he actually read them.


End file.
